1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handy terminal for a wind turbine generator that selectively switches an operation mode and a maintenance mode of the wind power generator to perform predetermined control operations corresponding to each mode. In particular, the invention relates to a handy terminal for a wind turbine generator having a tower provided to stand on land or off-shore, a nacelle supported on the tower to be controlled to rotate in the yaw direction and a plurality of rotatable blades attached to the nacelle to be controlled to move their pitch, whereby the handy terminal is connectable to connecting ends respectively provided on the lower portion of the tower and the nacelle so as to perform various control of the wind turbine generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, from a view point of preserving the global environment, the use of wind turbine generators to generate reusable energy has become popular.
A large-sized wind turbine generator normally comprises a rotor head equipped with blades, a nacelle accommodating a drive train and a generator, and a tower supporting the nacelle. The drive train is for transmitting a torque from the rotor head side to the generator side, and usually includes a gear box so that rotational speed of the rotor head is increased to transmit to the generator. This so-called nacelle type wind turbine generator is popularly used as in wind farms where a plurality of nacelle type wind turbine generators are arranged in predetermined locations in order to secure effective use of wind power and stable power supply to commercial systems.
An example of a technology for maintenance management for a plurality of wind farms is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-287453. This technology teaches obtaining information related to running conditions of wind turbine generator systems within each wind farm, via a network that can communicate with each wind turbine generator, but does not teach of separately controlling each wind turbine generator in the wind farm.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-349413 discloses a technology that enables stable supply of power output that is required by the power generating system as a whole. This technology discloses, for example, a wind turbine generator system comprising a plurality of wind turbine generators wherein each wind turbine generator is provided with a separate control device for controlling the operation thereof, and wherein the control device includes: a measuring means for measuring the operation condition of a local apparatus; a communication means for obtaining operating condition information of other wind turbine generators by exchanging operating condition information with other control devices provided in the other wind turbine generators; an operating pattern determining means for determining an operating pattern for the local apparatus so as to approach a target power output of the entire wind power system based on the operating information of the other wind turbine generators obtained by the communication means; and a control means for controlling the operation of the local apparatus based on the operating pattern determined by the operating determining means.    Prior Art: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-287453.    Prior Art: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-349413